School Detectives
by Panda No Ashi
Summary: L and his twin sister Z are on the trail of a murderer in the area of Ouran Academy, joining the elite school they meet the host club and now having to spend time with them, will they be able to crack the case or have they met their match with this one. Join L and Z on their journey through the school life. Before the Kira Case. R&R Please


"HEY L!" A female voice called from another room, a dark haired male was crouched at a computer screen tapping away on the keyboard, he had large panda eyes from no sleep for what must have been years, "L!" She said again and stormed into the room and flicked the light on, he instantly shielded his eyes and rolled over to the wall and with a quick kick switched the light off.

"Careful Z" He muttered looking up at her, "I don't like the lights on when I'm doing work"

"Yeh well like it or lump it I like the light" She sighed "Anyway I have a new lead on the murder case, lately a few deaths are happening around this school" She explained and handed him some papers waiting for him to read.

"Ouran Academy?" He said and looked up before he stood so he could look at her straight in the eyes, "You think he is attending this school?"

"It is quite possible actually, I have been looking and for the murderer this could be the perfect place to hide away," She explained, "It is one of these elite schools, these kids come from the best families all around Japan" Z carried on. "Now if you think I could be right then I will ring the president person of it and I will see if I can get us places" She said with a smile. Z had a way of getting what she wanted, L was the opposite liking to work from the shadows but he couldn't help that his sister was head strong and liked to get down and dirty with the work. He smiled ever so slightly and nodded

"Ok you get on with doing that, but we still don't know that much about him, give false names and when he wants our documents you know where the fake ones are" He said. "But what if he isn't attending the school?"

"Doesn't matter, think this guy is targeting young adults, so if they aren't at the school it will only be a matter of time until someone from that school is killed. We are detectives and we must solve it, what a perfect way to be in the action than attending a school nearby. We could do steak outs if we had to" She said

"Ok. You are right"

She nodded "Yes I know" She said and walked out of the room to get to work.

* * *

After a day and a night L was sitting watching the news hearing that The school killer had struck again and in the same area pretty much, it seemed odd and now they would be travelling to the school first thing tomorrow to get the uniforms and such. "Z what did you tell the man? You haven't told me anything" He said and chewed his right thumb a little,

"Hm?" She said looking up from reading a book, to say they were twins they were opposites, L was always crouching in his seats, he wouldn't sit like the norm, as he explained he wouldn't be able to think as clearly. Z would sit and just look like a normal female but she had the same bags and black eyes like her brother.

"About the school?"

"Oh sorry L" She smiled and placed the book down "Right we are twins, you are named Ryuuzaki Yasumi. I went with Ren Yasumi, we are both male students" She added

"Your female...do you enjoy cross dressing?"

"If you saw the dress colour you would too" She snorted folding her arms, "Plus I explained that we can't do sports due to a bone problem in our knees...plus the way you sit I wouldn't be shocked" She muttered.

"Let's hope they don't see us fight then...they will have us doing laps forever" He said

She chuckled and nodded, "Yeh I know, I have told Watari to get the limo ready at 8" She told her older brother, "Then we get to the school for starting time at 9am"

"You even think you will pass as a boy?" He asked looking at his sister, her hair was at shoulder length, she was flat chested, that wasn't an issue for her but her voice wasn't manly enough yet not feminine enough either. She rolled her eyes,

"Leave it all to me, tomorrow you will look at me and think you've had a brother all this time" She said and stood up, walking into her bedroom and shut the door leaving L watching the TV on his own; he was thinking about the case, his sister and his old life. He didn't talk to anyone about it not even Z but he doubted she would talk about it just as much as he wouldn't too. He sighed and leant back looking around and stretched both his legs out before he stood up and went into the kitchen, he was hungry for some sweet snacks. He opened the fridge and pulled a slice of strawberry cake out and shut the door with his hip and picked a fork off the side and went to eat it in peace.

* * *

L was standing in the living room of the small flat they shared, he was wearing a white formal shirt with black trousers yet no shoes still, Watari stood by his side hands clasped in front of his body. He wore a black tuxedo, glasses, he looked aged. "Z hurry up." L finally yelled and knocked on her door, it opened and his sister walked out, with a smile she grinned.

"I told you I would look good as a guy" She laughed, she had pinned her hair up, and made it look just like L's which was somewhat long and spiky.

"Well I got to give it to you, it's like looking in a mirror, right Watari?" L said and turned standing by Z's side.

Watari glanced at them both and nodded, "Well done Z, now come on into the car" He ordered, "L shoes. Z shoes" He ordered picking the two pairs up and two pairs of socks for the twins. Both snatched them and muttered away as they had to cover their feet.

"This is so wrong" Z cringed,

"I know, I feel somewhat sick" L answered back as they slowly made their way out of the house, it looked like they were struggling to walk. As Watari opened the door both of them slid in onto the seats and kicked the shoes off refusing to where them when they weren't needed.

"The stuff we do for justice" Z snarled and looked out of the window, "Anyway down to business before we get there I have stuff to run through with you so then if you are questioned, you can tell them it all"

"Ok, I'm glad I leave this stuff to you"

"I'm better with people, your better with problems and everything else" She smiled. "Right we are going into the 3rd year, and we are using our friends the Yasumi family as our parents"

"Good idea, rich yet reclusive against everyone, in the acting business alright"

"I told president guy that we have been in England since we were kids and have had an English education but want to finish our studies here in Japan" Z carried on reading over some of her documents. "I spoke to Dan and he said it was fine that we used them as our parents." She added. L nodded with a slight smile,

"Have you got our ?" He queried, she nodded pulling them out of the brown envelope and passed them to L who looked over them and nodded. "Good, well made" He said and handed her card to her.

"When we get there we have to sit a small exam type thing to see which category we will fall into"

"Well it isn't like we aren't smart" He smirked, "We were bringing our first criminal in at the ages of 6" He laughed, "So a little exam will be a piece of cake" He chuckled to himself. Z groaned,

"Let's just hope being in the Yasumi family is pedigree enough to get us up in the A rank"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well it isn't just down to your intelligence, that's only half, it also depends on how rich the family is you belong to, the more money the better it seems, I was looking into it last night, I hacked into the school computer system, I got really deep into it and that's what I picked up on" She smiled somewhat proud of what she had done.

"Well the Yasumi's are rich, and they are famous in the film industry, I am sure we will get into the high ranks, I doubt Kira would be that high anyway so if we aren't, it will be ok" He smiled reassuring her, he knew she had done a lot to even get them this far. Normally Watari did all this work when he and her were on separate cases. Z had always been self reliant and liked to do stuff for herself but now working with her brother she did most the work and let Watari relax a bit. She saw him as a father figure in her life and respected him a lot and therefore made sure he had time where he could do what he wished.

"Well Ryu" She grinned "You ready?"

"Sure am lil bro" He said with and put his shoes on with Z as they pulled up outside the Academy. Watari opened the door and both of them climbed out, both held their bags in their hands.

"Now I will be here to pick you up at 4pm" He said and smiled faintly shutting the door and got back into the driver's seat and drove away.

L and Z looked at each other and began to walk up the stairs, some of the students stared and whispered between them, but the twins just carried on walking, it was something Z was used to but L not so much being out in public he felt slightly more vulnerable.

"You didn't need to come, you should have stayed home" She told her brother but he merely shook his head and looked at her and gave her a look which she could read, she knew he was ok. They went up to the office and knocked. From then on they were sat doing an exam for the next two hours and then had separate interviews thankfully both knew the story. It was one they had told any of times and it seemed to have inadvertently become their lives.

* * *

Finally they walked out together and sighed heavily but grinned, in their arms they both held the male uniforms, blue blazers, with a short sleeved white shirt, a silk tie which was black with a purple vertical line down it and finally the black trousers. Z juggled the clothes in her arms as she tried to get her bag over her shoulder. "Come on let's get changed and head to our lessons" She told him and walked down the hall looking for the toilets, L found the males and led her in. They were empty so both slipped into separate stalls and began to change.

"So we are in 3A" Z said as she slid out of her trousers putting the new pair on,

"Right well I have just looked at the time tables, it looks like very easy things we have to do" He said walking out of the cubical and stood in the mirror doing the silk tie, Z walked out and did the same thing, she blinked.

"My I do look different" She said and smiled, they both looked the same almost just Z's hair looked longer but they did tell her in the interview that she could tie it into a ponytail if she wished to. She much preferred it pinned up though. "Its noon now so do we have a lesson or are we free to explore for a bit?" She asked putting her clothes into her bag

"We don't have a lesson till 1pm so let's go have a look" He said and smiled packing his stuff away, his shoe laces were loosely tied as were Z's, "Let's go have a look around the library"

"You can do that I want to see the music rooms, I saw on the website they are massive and you know I'm a sucker for a piano" She said playfully nudging him as they left the bathroom and down the hallway.

"I best come with you, I don't want us splitting up when we don't know our way around"

"So the way our timetable seems to work is normally on a morning we have to be here for around 8.30 not 9, we have a 5 minute homeroom meeting and then our classes start at 8.45" Z read, looking at the Japanese writing but speaking English to her brother. Some students who were walking passed looked at them oddly, "Then we have four 50 minute lessons before our lunch; only reason we aren't going to our lesson now is that I want to look around" She smirked. L sighed and shook his head,

"Getting us into trouble already?"

She chuckled and carried on reading "We then have two lessons after lunch and another 5 minute meeting in the homeroom. Cool we leave at 3.30..." She smiled softly and passed it to L who filed it away into his bag and looked around as they made their way up the stairs to the music room.

Z tried the first one which was locked, the second one was too, "Hey Ren maybe they are all locked and you can't get into any" L muttered behind her, his eyes bored and he began to chew his thumb again. She smiled and took hold of the 3rd room's handle and pushed with her shoulder, it was unlocked and therefore she went flying, instinctively L chased in after her to help his twin up. She groaned and rubbed her head. "Wasn't expecting that" She said and looked up seeing a group of males standing there looking like perfect princes. "And I wasn't expecting that" She said pointing slightly at them looking at L who offered his hand to her and helped her to her feet.

"Hey who are you guys we haven't seen you before" The seemingly lead blonde said walking over.

Z blinked, "No we are new today, checking the place out" She said and walked around him, unfortunately for her he said stepped on her now untied shoelace and caused her to fall. Right into a vase. L stood and simply watching knowing he couldn't do anything.

* * *

**Hey peeps this is my first cross over story with Death note and Ouran. **

**Z is my character.**

**Also this is based before the Kira case and the death note. L is 17 in this story. **


End file.
